1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water flow pool in which a flow is applied to water within a water tank, and more particularly to a so-called circulating type water flow pool in which the water flow is circulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore known that water (including cold water and hot water) within a water tank is moved, and the water is circulated to provide a circulating type water flow pool.
To this end, a delivery port and a discharge port are opposedly provided while facing the water tank, and water is delivered from the delivery port and at the sam time water is discharged from the discharge port to move water within the water tank. In addition, the delivery port and the discharge port are connected by a circulating pipe, and a delivery unit is provided at an intermediate position of the circulating pipe so as to return water from the discharge port to the delivery port to circulate a water flow.
However, the aforementioned prior art has various drawbacks in that water jetted out of the delivery port immediately reduces its vigor, and the water flow within the tank assumes a state of turbulent flow, failing to obtain an effective flow of water; and that a power loss of the delivery unit arranged within the circulating pipe is large, resulting in requirement of a large horsepower delivery unit, and effficiency of energy is poor.